Navy Girl
by Sihaya
Summary: ***FINISHED***AU. Evelyn isn't involved and women are allowed in the Navy. Danny falls deeply in love with one of the new recruits, but then tradgedy strikes...***R/R***
1. Chapter One

A/N- alternate universe. Women are allowed to serve in the army with the men. There's no Evelyn. Warning: not very faithful to the movie :0) Title Subject to change.

Disclaimer- you know what I own and what I don't.

Navy Girl 

Chapter One 

          Miranda stood in Colonel Dolittle's office, clutching her bag in front of her. She wasn't the type to be nervous, but her heart was hammering in her chest. The colonel was sitting at his desk, looking at some papers. Finally he looked up.

          "So you want to join the Navy." He said, looking at me skeptically.

          "Yes, sir." Miranda answered. 

          "It's very rare for women to join, you know. Special arrangements will have to be made."

          "Yes, sir, I understand, sir." 

          "Very well." The colonel said doubtfully. Miranda contained a whoop of happiness and surprise. She was one of the first women to join since President Roosevelt had issued an order that women were to be allowed in preparation for the inevitable war. Even though she had joined, for fun, Miranda doubted that there would be any war. Hitler was Europe's problem, after all. 

          She practically skipped outside, almost running into two men talking together. They glanced at her with a look of surprise. 

          "Hi, I'm Miranda," she said, shaking the two men's hands. 

          "I'm Rafe, and this is Danny," one of them said. Danny gave a slight wave of his hand and a smile. 

          "Did you just enlist?" Danny asked. "Me 'n Rafe are fighter pilots ourselves." 

          "I did enlist," Miranda answered, "but not as a fighter pilot. I want to work on an aircraft carrier." 

          Danny nodded and smiled. "Where are you stationed?" 

          "Umm," Miranda looked at the papers she held in her hand. "Pearl Harbor!" She said happily. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. Where are you two stationed?" 

          "Pearl Harbor, as well. We're leaving tonight, on the ten o clock train." Rafe said. Just then, a car pulled up. Two uniformed men sat inside.

          "Danny, Rafe! Hop in!" The man at the wheel called. "Who's the girl?" 

          "She's Miranda, she just enlisted," Danny answered.

          "I'm Billy," the man said. "Why don't you come along? We're all leaving together." 

          "Sure," Miranda answered, sliding into the car beside Danny. Rafe sat on her other side. The man in the passenger seat turned around and gave Miranda a bright, toothy smile. 

          "I'm Anthony," he said. Miranda shook his hand as the car squealed away from the curb. 

          "Honolulu, here we come!" Billy cried, waving his hands in the air. Anthony grabbed the wheel and prevented them from crashing into another car. Billy smiled apologetically, putting his hands back on the wheel. 

          "Maybe you should let me drive," Rafe said. "I'm not drunk."

          "And who says I am?" Billy said. Anthony slapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, we've got Japs waiting!"       

          "Do you live on Long Island, Miranda?" Danny said when Rafe and Billy had switched seats.     

          "No, I'm from New Jersey. We just moved here about a week ago." 

          "What do you're parents think about you joining the Navy?" Rafe asked from the front. "Danny's dad put up a big stink about it when we left for Long Island ourselves." Danny tensed in his seat. Miranda looked at him curiously.

          "What's wrong?" She murmured once Rafe had turned around again. 

          Danny sighed. "My dad, he's just…" 

          "I understand. My parents didn't want me to enlist, but this is what I've wanted to do for a long time. My mother wanted me to be a nurse, but I want to work on the boats." Miranda shook her head. "My mom put so much time into teaching me how to sew and stuff…all gone to waste."        

          Rafe laughed as he pulled into the train station. Miranda picked up the duffel bag that she had packed her things in and got out after Billy. There was a roar as a train left. 

          "Well," said Danny, yawning," we've still got two hours before the train leaves." 

          Rafe laughed again, this time at Danny. "What, all that Chicken tire you out?" 

          "Chicken?" Miranda said. 

          "Yeah," Rafe said as they entered the station and put their bags down, "see how long you can fly straight at a person before you have to turn." 

          "And then you forget what's right and what's left," Danny said, punching Rafe on the arm. 

          "Oh," Miranda said. 

          "Let's get something to eat," Billy said, looking around the station. "I'm starved."

          "We could leave our bags here and get something to eat. There's a restaurant right down there," said Miranda, pointing. 

          "Good idea," said Anthony. The five piled their bags on a bench and walked down the street. Miranda's skirt fluttered slightly in the wind- even though she would join the army, her mother would kill her if she caught her in pants, even though that was what Miranda would have to wear while serving on an aircraft carrier. Danny voiced her thoughts.

          "You'll have a hard time wearing skirts on a carrier," he said. 

          "I know," said Miranda. "My mother would kill me if she found out that I was wearing pants!" 

          Rafe laughed. "I wouldn't mind," he said. "Skirts are unpractical, how do you run in them? And those shoes!" He said, pointing at the pumps Miranda was wearing. "They must give you hell of a lot of blisters."       

          Miranda agreed. They got to the restaurant and sat in a booth. Miranda ordered a glass of wine because she had eaten before she went to Dolittle's office. The guys got burgers and Danny shared his fries with her.       

          "Son of a"- Anthony cried, looking at the clock. "It's five to ten!" 

          The whole table was in an uproar for a moment as everyone gathered their things and ran out of the door, throwing money onto the table behind them. Miranda took off her shoes and sprinted down the street and back into the station. 

          "Ten o clock to San Francisco, all aboard!" A voice called. They grabbed their duffels and ran onto the train, which left the station as soon as Billy's foot was in.

          Miranda sighed contently as the train started to move, happy that she had new friends and a new future. 


	2. Chapter Two

Note- the Steve in this chapter is not connected in any way to the Steve in my other story, Praise the Rising Sun. Oh, and Captain Smith is just a temporary name until I found out what the real Oklahoma's captain was named. 

Navy Girl

Chapter Two

          The train ride was long, considering the fact that they were traveling across an entire country. They made many stops along the way, and with every stop Rafe tapped his fingers more, Miranda threw down her magazine, Billy took another sip from his glass, Danny looked out the window, and Anthony cursed. And Red, who had showed up at the station a moment before it left, stuttered more with every city they past.

          Finally the agitated, stiff group of six got off at San Francisco and hopped on a Navy-issued boat that had come to ferry them to Pearl Harbor. This trip only lasted an afternoon, but for Miranda, it was a very good afternoon. 

          "It's so pretty," Miranda said as Danny joined her at the rail of the boat. The water sparkled in the sun as a slight breeze swept over it. Danny agreed.

          "There was no ocean in Tennessee." He said. "I didn't realize how much I was missing."

          "That's where you're from?" asked Miranda. Danny nodded. 

          "I remember once," he said, a smile on his face, "Me 'n Rafe flew a crop duster for a minute." He chuckled, but then a dark look came over his handsome face. "My dad was so mad." Danny looked into his hands as Miranda placed a hand on his forearm. 

          "Was your dad mean to you?" she asked, her voice gentle. Danny nodded. "I'm sorry," Miranda said. But just then, Billy burst out onto the deck, Red and Anthony on his heels. 

          "Land 'ho!" he shouted, whooping and punching the air. "Pearl Harbor, here we come!" 

          "Billy's such an idiot," Miranda said as he ran back inside. Danny laughed. 

          "Yes, Billy represents the more stupid half of the Navy." He said as the strip of green on the horizon grew bigger and bigger. "We better gather our things," he continued. For a moment Danny looked wistful, as if he didn't want to leave their patch of sun on the deck, but Miranda thought she had imagined it and went back inside to get her duffel. On her way back out, a soft thing flew into her arms. Looking up, she saw Rafe laughing at her. 

          "From all of us," he said. Miranda looked into her arms.

          It was a pair of pants. 

          The ship blew its horn as it left the dock. Miranda's knees wobbled for a moment, but she regained her balance quickly enough. The same, though, couldn't be said for Billy. He staggered around, taking swigs from his bottle; his laugh growing louder with every minute until Rafe finally snatched the bottle. A furious chase ensued, and the bottle ended up lying in pieces on the road by the dock and Billy 'mourning' it until it was time to check in.

          A young soldier directed them to an office by a row of barracks. A bespectacled old lady sat in front of a typewriter, mountains of papers piled on either side of it. 

          "Yes?" She croaked. 

          "Umm, yeah we're the new recruits from Long Island, Ma'am?" Rafe said. 

          "Yes we've been expecting you," the old lady said. "You five men are assigned to Barrack Three at Hickam Air Field, and the girl is to be stationed on the battleship Oklahoma. Got it?"

          "M-ma'am, wh-where's H-H-Hickam?" Red asked.

          "Yeah, and I'm supposed to be on an aircraft carrier. What happened?" Miranda said. 

          The lady looked at them from over her spectacles and shook her head as if to suggest how stupid the new recruits were, but she answered them. "Hickam's right across the street, and there are no open positions on a 'carrier as of yet. You get evenings and Sunday's off," she added as a teenage boy appeared at the doorway to show Miranda to her ship.

          "I'll go with you," Danny said to Miranda once they were out of the office. "Since it's the evening and we've got evenings off, and I can go to Hickam later. I've always wanted to see a battle ship." 

          The other men jumped back in the car and headed towards the airfield while Danny and Miranda strolled down the wharf. "At least I get to see you on evenings, still," Miranda said, breaking a comfortable silence. Danny nodded. The boy led them onto a ship and showed them into another office. A uniformed man stood behind a desk. 

          He looked up. "I don't approve of women in the army," he began. Miranda steeled herself for a fight. "But," he continued," with this war coming, we're going to need all the help we can get. I'm Captain Smith, and I'm in charge here."

          "Yes, sir." Miranda said. The captain led them out of the room and down the hall. 

          "Here are the barracks," the man said, pointing to a door, "But you'll sleep here. We can't afford to lose a soldier due to…" the man coughed, Miranda nodded, and Danny's cheeks went a shade darker. 

          "I understand, sir," Miranda said, trying not to laugh. "That won't be happening." 

          Captain Smith nodded. "Breakfast is served at seven A.M., lunch at one o clock and dinner at seven. The cafeteria is down the hall, up the stairs and to the right. Be there at those times or you don't eat. On-deck exercise takes place at six thirty, before breakfast. Attendance is mandatory. Here's your uniform," he said, tossing Miranda a white shirt, skirt, pants, shorts, hat, and a blue tie. "You're our first female recruit," he continued. "Nonetheless, we treat all our soldiers equal. You will be expected to be at higher physical status than usual for a lady to keep up with the men, and that's not meant to offend you. You will be taught to fire a weapon and sail a ship, and from time to time we may need your help in the kitchen." The Captain smiled. "The men have a bit of trouble in that area."

          "Thank you, Captain Smith," Miranda said. 

          "Dinner is being served now. You and your friend can catch it. Oh, and you have Sunday's and evenings off, since there's two shifts, except for emergencies of course. The night shift is sleeping now, so please pass the barracks with all due quietness." The Captain saluted, and Miranda returned the salute. Then she quickly changed into her uniform. 

          "How do I look?" She asked Danny, twirling around. 

          "You look great, he said. "What are the pants for?"

          "Well, I can't do jumping jacks in a skirt," she said laughing. Then they walked down to the cafeteria. As they entered it, a brief hush fell over the room as the men realized that there was a woman in their battleship. Miranda waved and went to get a tray. The cook looked up. 

          "Hi, I'm Dorey Miller," he said, reaching over the mashed potatoes to shake her hand. "You must be the first lady on this ship in its entire history." Dorey laughed. "Don't worry, most of the guys on this ship have nothing against pretty ladies." 

          Miranda laughed and took a tray. Danny followed her, also shaking Dorey Miller's hand. A man was waving at them from a nearby table. 

          "Steve!" Danny said, walking over to the table and sitting down. Miranda sat next to him. "Miranda," Danny said, turning to her, "this is my friend Steve, from Tennessee. How'd you get yourself here, Steve?" 

          "I might ask you the same question," he said. 

          "I'm here as a pilot, at Hickam. This is Miranda." 

          "Hi, Miranda, I'm Steve. You must be"-

          "-The first lady ever to set foot on this ship in it's entire history," Miranda said, laughing. "Heard it from the cook."

          "Oh, Dorey!" Steve said. "You have to see this guy box. In fact, he's fighting a guy from the Oklahoma soon, I'll find out when it is. Should be hell of a show."

          Danny laughed, and the three talked some more as Miranda felt a bit more at home on a battleship full of men. 


	3. Chapter Three

Navy Girl

Chapter Three

          It _was_ a hell of a show, too. A week later Miranda met Danny and his pilot friends Gooz and Billy to see the match. Dorey Miller was fighting one of the men from the Arizona who worked in the boiler room. The match was held on the deck of the Oklahoma, and Miranda had a feeling that she and her fellow sailors would have to mop the deck afterwards- it looked like there was going to be lots of blood.      

          Danny and Gooz started betting after the first round, which the man from the Arizona had won. "I got the boiler room man," Gooz said. 

          Danny shook his head. "I'll take the cook." 

          "Speaking of idiotic pilots!" Miranda said. Danny laughed. 

          "What, you don't like money?" said Gooz. Miranda agreed. 

          "I'll put five on him," Danny said. "What about you, Miranda?" 

          "I'll take the guy from the Arizona any day," she said. Danny snorted. 

          "Speaking of disloyal sailors!" Danny said, mocking Miranda's tone. The bell rang, signaling the start of the final round. 

          His head soaking wet, Dorey got up from his corner and held his fists out in front of him. He ducked a throw by the man from the Arizona but threw one into his stomach. Then he got his face. 

          A few minutes later, Gooz and Miranda were handing Danny the money he had won. Miranda went down to congratulate Dorey.

          "Hi, Miranda!" He said as his coach poured another bucket of water over his head. 

          "That was a great comeback, Dorey," she said, trying to ignore Danny smirking behind her back. "You got that guy good."

          "Thanks. Ouch!" Dorey brought his hand to the side of his head. "I have to get to the hospital," he apologized, heading off the ship. "See you later!"        

          As Miranda watched him leave, she was struck by a thought. Turning to Danny, she said, "Danny, I haven't seen Rafe around lately. Where's he gone to?"

          Danny sighed and leaned on the railing of the ship. "He went to England, to join the Royal Air Force." He said, shaking his head. "Dolittle assigned him. He's gone to join the war, and he left me behind." 

          "I'm sure he didn't mean to do it," Miranda said, rubbing Danny's back with her hand. "He just felt he had to do his duty as a pilot, I suppose, and help England."

          "But why'd he have to get himself mixed up in someone else's war?" Danny said, turning towards Miranda. "I don't understand why he had to get himself mixed up in it. I'd bet anything that we'd be in the war before this year is out, so why couldn't he just wait for it?" 

          Miranda sighed. "Some things we just don't understand," she said, tilting Danny's face towards her with her hand. "Maybe Rafe didn't want to wait, maybe he feels so strongly about the cause that he had to jump at the first chance he had."

          Danny looked into Miranda's eyes and put his hand on top of hers, which was still on his cheek. Then he brought it down and grasped her other hand, holding them in his. "I hadn't thought of that before," he said. Then he surprised Miranda by kissing her fingers. 

          Miranda bit her lip and looked down. She had never been in this situation before. 

          Danny looked at his watch. "I have to go, Miranda," he said gently. "Meet me tonight, the Navy's having a dance at firehouse in Honolulu." 

          "Okay, Danny," she said, smiling. "I'll see you." 

          Quickly, as if he had to do it before he decided not to, Danny gave Miranda a quick kiss and then ran off the ship, waving as he went. 

          Danny ran towards the barracks at Hickam, feeling as if he was floating on air. He had kissed the first woman in the Navy, and he was feeling on top of the world.

          But when he entered the barrack, he saw the gloomy look on the men's faces. Red looked up and saw it was Danny. He smiled sadly and passed him the piece of paper in his hand.

The Royal Air Force of England regrets to inform you that Rafe McCawley has been killed in action.

          Danny's whole body felt like it was being thrown into a huge pool of ice- and then he went numb. Slowly he walked back up the gangplank to the Oklahoma. Miranda was mopping blood off the deck where the fight had been. Her hair was coming loose from her ponytail and it hung around her face. Under different circumstances, Danny would have thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But now all he thought about was Rafe.

          Miranda sensed that someone stood behind her and she turned around. "Danny," she said happily, but there was a confused look on her face. "What are you doing back here?" Then she saw the look on his face and dropped the mop onto the ship's deck. She went over to him. "What's wrong, Danny? What happened?" 

          Danny slipped the paper into her hand, and Miranda read it twice. Then she dropped the paper and looked at Danny, who was staring out into the distance. "Oh, Danny!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. Without emotion, he put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Danny," Miranda was saying. "Rafe- oh!"

          "Miranda!" one of the soldiers hissed. "Captain Smith is coming!" 

          "I have to go, Danny," Miranda said hurriedly. "Hide, okay? Get off the ship before he sees you. I'll meet you tonight, okay?" Miranda ran back to her mop and continued scrubbing as the captain walked towards them. Everyone who was mopping stood straight up and saluted. The Captain surveyed their work and then saluted, walking back along the ship. Miranda hurried over to look for Danny, but he was gone. 

          She went back to her mop, feeling sad and lost. It seemed as if Rafe had always been there, a pleasant thing in the background, like a lullaby or something, and now he was gone. Miranda fought back her tears so the other soldiers wouldn't see, but Steve sensed that something was wrong. 

          "Hey, Miranda," Steve muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "something wrong?"

          Miranda took a shuddering breath, then said, "no, everything's alright." Her voice came out higher than usual. Steve went away, but Miranda could tell that he was unconvinced. Miranda's thoughts returned to Danny. He must be so upset- Rafe had been older than him and they had known each other all Danny's life, and then he just went away. Miranda wondered if Danny would be at the firehouse tonight, even though she didn't really expect him to be. Oh well, she would just find him at his barracks at Hickam. Miranda felt that Danny needed someone to talk to. 


	4. Chapter Four

Navy Girl

Chapter Four

          Miranda, back in her small room, slipped on a Hawaiian-looking dress. Then she ran a brush through her hair and carefully applied some red lipstick at the same time. There was a knock on her door. "One minute!" Miranda called, putting the brush down and closing the lipstick. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

          Steve stood outside, dressed in his Navy uniform. "Miranda, is everything okay?" he asked before she could say, 'hello, Steve!' Miranda sighed and let him in. He sat on the bed and Miranda sank down beside him.

          "You know my…_friend,_ Danny Walker?"

          "Yeah, the one you were with at the boxing match today?"

          "Yes. Well, after he went home from the match, there was a telegram there telling him that his best friend, who he grew up with and knew all his life, had been shot down in a battle over in England. He's heartbroken." Miranda said. Then, glancing at his apparel, she said, "Why are you dressed in uniform?"

          "The same reason you're not." Steve smiled. "The Ladies Auxiliary is having a dance at the firehouse." 

          "Yeah," said Miranda, looking down into her lap. "I don't know if I'll be staying long, I intend to find Danny and talk to him about Rafe. He needs a friend more than ever now."

          "Then, tell you what," said Steve. "I'll drive you. You'll find him faster in a car."

          "Okay," Miranda said, smiling. The two hurried down off the ship and found Steve's car, parked in a lot by the harbor. It took only a few minutes to get the firehouse, as there was little traffic. Miranda hopped out and looked around the room.

          "He's not here," she said disappointedly as Steve walked up beside her.

          "He's not here, _yet_," Steve said. "How 'bout we have a dance while we wait for him to get here?"          "I'm a bad dancer," Miranda warned. Steve grinned. 

          "So am I," he said, taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor as the swing band started a new song. Steve twirled her around and did a kind of tap dance. Miranda laughed and clutched at a stitch in her side. 

          "You really are a horrible dancer!" she exclaimed. Then the band started playing a slow tune. Steve held out his hands. "Just as long as you don't start swinging me around," she warned, leaning close to him. He placed his hand on her back and started swaying gently with a mock serious expression on his face. 

          "I think I liked you better when you were tap dancing," whispered Miranda. "Slow songs don't suit you."

          "What do you mean, Ma'am?" said Steve, trying to look hurt. "I'm a wonderful tap dancer!"

          Miranda laughed softly as they turned around again. "Oh, look!" Miranda said, spotting a familiar face at the door. 

          Danny walked in glumly, looking around to see if Miranda had come. Then he spotted her dancing with Steve. An unfamiliar feeling twisted his stomach, and Danny felt gloomier than ever. 

          Miranda detached herself from Steve and walked over. "Hi, Danny," she said gently. "I'm surprised you're here. I was going to come and find you but Steve suggested that we wait because you just might not be here yet."

          Danny sighed, looking around. "What do you say we get out of here, Miranda? I don't want to be around a lot of people right now." 

          "Sure," Miranda said, waving to Steve, who stood in the middle of a crowd of dancers, alone. Miranda didn't let it bother her, though. She had to take care of Danny now. 

          Danny walked towards the beach, his hands in his pockets. They strolled along the sand in silence, looking at the stars and listening to the waves. Finally Danny sat down and looked off into the distance, where the lights of the Hula House blazed. He scooped up a handful of sand and let it sift through his fingers.

          "He was the best friend I ever had. The only best friend I ever had." He said finally. "Billy and Anthony and Gooz and Red are great, but Rafe was my only best friend. He saved me from my father once."

          Miranda was startled at this. "What happened with your father?" she said, putting a hand on his arm. 

          "My father was a jerk, a wreck, whatever you want to call him." Danny said, lying back on the sand with one arm folded under his head. His other hand reached for Miranda's, who took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Danny's eyebrows drew together as he studied Miranda with a perplexed look on his face. 

          "What's the matter, Danny?" said Miranda, leaning over on top of him. He shook his head, disturbing the sand under it.

          "I don't know," he said, looking at the sky. "I've just…never felt this way before, really. I feel like I can tell you anything, almost like…almost like the way me and Rafe were, except…different, somehow, I…I don't know," said Danny.

          "Oh, Danny," Miranda said, running a hand under his head. "Guess what," she whispered, leaning close so that their noses were almost touching.          

          "What?" Danny asked, a wary look on his face. 

          "You have sand in your hair." 

          Danny grinned. "Close your eyes," he said. Miranda kept them open slightly, but it was so dark she couldn't see anyway. Suddenly, she felt ice-cold water pour down the back of her head and down her dress. 

          "Ah!" She shrieked, shaking her head like a dog. Danny laughed as she grabbed his arm. Then he yelled too as she threw him into the waves. 

          "Damn!" He said, poking his head out of the water and pulling Miranda the rest of the way in. "Girls shouldn't be so strong!" 

          "Welcome to the Navy, hun," Miranda laughed. After a long time, Danny stopped laughing too, leaving only a small smile on his face. He raised a dripping hand out of the ocean and ran it down Miranda's jaw. She smiled as Danny pulled her closer, and finally he kissed her. In the middle of the icy ocean, hotness spread through her body and set fire to her heart at the passion of his kiss.

          Unfortunately, a particularly big wave hit at that moment, knocking them both off their feet. In the inky blackness of the water, Miranda groped for Danny's hand but before she found him she found the surface, breathing deeply in. Her hair hung, matted, like string with bits of seaweed in it. She could make out Danny's head popping out of the ocean, scrambling towards the shore before the next wave came in. Miranda pulled herself back onto the sand, breathing heavily. Her dress was soaked and clung closely to her skin, making her feet sticky and uncomfortable. Danny's hula shirt looked like a balloon around his T-shirt, which was sticking to him also. 

          The night air suddenly felt icy, and Miranda, her teeth chattering, leaned against Danny for warmth. He led her away from the beach and back to the Oklahoma. Miranda told him to wait outside her room while she changed. Then they headed to the barracks at Hickam so Danny could get his spare hula shirt on. Then they walked, arm in arm, down the twinkling main street of Honolulu. They could faintly hear the swing band at the firehouse, but Danny steered Miranda into a deserted café. Coconuts and lei strings hung from the ceiling, providing a Hawaiian aura to the small place. Danny led her into a private booth in the corner, leaning slightly over the table towards her. Miranda let him take her hands in his, because it was comforting and she was still cold. Briefly she wondered if Danny was in love with her, but then she remembered about Rafe and felt guilty about falling in love with his best friend while he was lying at the bottom of the Atlantic, cold and alone. 

          Miranda started to voice her thoughts when Danny said, "Shh." Then he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Miranda, I'm plenty upset about Rafe, don't think I am. But, I've been thinking," he said, sighing. "Rafe wouldn't want me to dwell on it, I don't think. He had a strange, strange sense of humor, like when he always tried to kill us at Chicken and when he enjoyed jumping off the barn roof, and I think that he would laugh at us if we dwelled on it for too long. He wouldn't want anyone to dig themselves into a hole and spend the rest of their lives crying for him, that's what I honestly think." 

          Miranda smiled. "Okay." 

          Danny laughed. "I was pretty miserable when I got to the firehouse, though, wasn't I? I guess being around you makes me happy again." 


	5. Chapter Five

I would like to note that the passage of time in this story is the same as in the movie- you don't realize it's passing. Now, it's July (Rafe died in July), and Miranda's been serving for 6 months. Bear with me, please! I love this chapter so much- it's my favorite, so far. Please enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

Navy Girl

Chapter Five

          After Danny and Miranda talked for a little while at the café, Danny walked her back to the Oklahoma. "I'll see you soon, Danny," she said, giving him a little goodbye hug. Danny kissed her lightly on the cheek and headed off the ship once more. 

          Miranda couldn't think of anything except Danny the next morning as she was doing jumping jacks on the deck of the ship. Steve, who was lying on the ground for pushups, could sense that her mind was somewhere else. He smiled to himself. No one could recognize the symptoms of first love the way he could. "Have a good time last night?" he asked as Miranda got down beside him.

          Miranda, who was laughing at the boys besides her shouting, 'I am blind but I don't care, I've seen Smithy's underwear! Sound off!' didn't hear Steve ask her. He repeated his question. 

          "Oh, yeah," Miranda said, her smile growing larger with every pushup. Then she realized herself. "Did you have a good time?" 

          "Well, Captain Smith's not a very good dancer, but…" Miranda punched Steve on the arm, laughing. "No," he continued, "I had a great time." 

          Their group got up and started running off the ship. Steve groaned. There was nothing he hated more than running, but he usually did it anyway. You got punished if you didn't run, especially if Captain Smith was in charge of you. He put extra emphasis on keeping your body in shape. 

          "And besides," panted Steve as they ran down the main street of Honolulu, "Jake would squeal on me anyway. He's the worst tattletale I've ever seen, and not an ounce of bravery in him. I don't know how he ever got into the Navy."

          Miranda shrugged as she ran, her ponytail bouncing comically. Steve tugged it as he fell behind and Miranda slapped him, making sure that Jake wasn't looking. It was funny how the whole ship lived in fear of the legendary Jake- just a toe out of line and you would go straight to Smith, or worse, his witch of a secretary who'd make you clean the entire deck with the toothbrush she'd used that morning. 

          That afternoon, there was a drill. "All men, man your battle stations," said a voice over the intercom. Miranda ran and got a string of ammo for one of the 50 caliber guns. Her job was to run back and forth until the man operating the 50 cal didn't need any more ammo. 

          As a crowd of men with machine guns ran past her, Miranda wished that she were with them. She had been serving for six months now, and she hit most of the bulls eyes went she went to weekly target practice. Hauling ammo back and forth was for rookies, and people who had enlisted after her were handling the 50 cals! Miranda supposed it was because she was a woman, but it irked her nonetheless. At least she wasn't a cook, like her friend Dorey.                          

           She lazily handed the strings of bullets to Lenny, who was operating the 50 cal she had been assigned to. Lenny was pretty nice, and he was one of Steve's friends, so they had met before.

          "You look tired," remarked Lenny as he loaded the gun lazily. Miranda leaned against the ship's rail and rested her right foot on the lowest one. 

          "I am, I went to the dance last night, sortof."

          "From where I come from, you can't 'sortof' be someplace," said Lenny with a grin on his face.

          "Screw you," said Miranda, but she was smiling. 

          "Captain on deck!" cried a voice. Miranda and Lenny straightened up automatically as the Captain passed by them, inspecting the drill. He nodded his head.     

          "Good work, soldiers," he said before turning back and retreating into the bridge. Lenny tossed Miranda the unused string of ammo and she brought it back to the locker. Her thoughts jumped to Rafe, and all of a sudden she wanted to get away from guns and killing for just one night more. She wondered if Danny would come for her this Saturday. Maybe they could go to the Hula House, and then, maybe, thought Miranda, blushing, back to Danny's barracks.

          July passed into August slowly and lazily, as that's how it is with summer. There was nothing but a slight change in Miranda and Danny's relationship, although it was for the better. Danny would come on some Saturday nights and take her to the café in Honolulu, or to the Hula House on the beach. And every night that they came home to Miranda's tiny room on the Oklahoma, Danny would give her a goodnight kiss, nothing much more.

          Then the weather turned a bit cooler and school started as fall began. Without children running around, the movie theaters were always free and empty, although Miranda avoided them because she didn't like watching the news shorts before the movie started. It was difficult to watch pictures of planes spiraling downward into the sea and not think of Rafe. 

          One Saturday night in the middle of September, Danny walked up to the Oklahoma, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hand. He didn't know why he felt so nervous; he had done this a million times before. Maybe it was because there was so much love in the air- Billy and Barbara, Betty and Red, and Tony was always talking about Sandra! He had been thinking about love more often lately because every man in the barracks back at Hickam had someone, and all Danny had was a girl who he was sure considered him just a friend. There were those few kisses that they had shared, and Danny took Miranda out often on the weekends, but all he had accomplished lately was to kiss her on the cheek when he delivered her back to her ship, and he hadn't even been there the last two Saturdays!

          As Danny crossed the deck of the Oklahoma, a voice called jokingly, "Hey Danny! What are you doing here so late on a Saturday night? You know that Miranda's not exactly dressed to kill- she's mopping over on the other side of the ship."

          "Steve," Danny cried, half exasperated, half laughing. "Are you people always mopping?" 

          Steve laughed. "As long as there is mopping do be done, mop we do. It's kind of like you pilots with your flying. You join the Navy as a sailor," he continued, shrugging, "you mop."

          "Where did you say Miranda was?" Danny asked. 

          Steve pointed his mop in the direction of the bow of the ship. Danny ran down past another group of mopping sailors until he found Miranda, mopping around a 50 cal. "Miranda!" he called, running over to her much to the anger of the other sailors, who cursed him off because he had ruined their mopping job.

          "Danny," Miranda gasped, wiping a strand of hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

          "Well, it's Saturday, and I figured we could go down the Hula House or something," Danny said awkwardly. Miranda bit her lip, and Danny could tell that she was thinking, weighing responsibility against what she wanted to do. 

          Casting a furtive glance down to the bridge area, Miranda said, "Okay, just let me take care of this," gesturing towards her broom. She whispered to another sailor, who nodded and took her mop. "Cover for me!" Miranda yelled as she ran to change into something cleaner to wear. Then they snuck off the ship, running for the beach before anyone could figure out that she had gone. 

          Finally they slowed a safe distance away from the Oklahoma, walking hand-in-hand down the vacant boardwalk. Miranda took off her pumps and stowed them in a bush, claiming that she had a good memory and would remember where they were. Danny didn't have much faith in that, though, so he threw his own shoes into the bush and draped his bright shirt over it, "just in case." Miranda laughed and the couple continued walking down the boardwalk towards the distant lights of the Hula House. Danny could hear swing music coming from their radio, and it grew louder as they drew closer. 

          "Come on, let's have a dance!" Danny said on a whim, grabbing Miranda's hand and spinning her around to a fast song. Miranda laughed as she took Danny's other hand, and they both leaned back and spun around and around. Finally Danny stopped and staggered around onto the sand, holding his head and shouting, "oh, so dizzy, so dizzy," and finally, he collapsed onto the beach, pulling Miranda down beside him. She turned onto her side and pulled Danny's necklaces across his chest, studying them and turning them over in her hands. 

          "Where did you get these?" asked Miranda, sticking her feet up into the air behind her. Danny lifted one out of her palm and squinted at it for a moment, and then he shrugged. 

          "Rafe gave 'em to me, a long time ago," he said, dropping it back into her hand. Miranda tilted her palm until the necklaces slid out onto his shirt again. "Don't you pilots ever have any work to do?" she asked after a moment of silence. "I never get to come over and see you mopping the planes, or something." 

          Danny smiled. "Well, we find ways to pass the time. If Earl needs help, he'll ask for it, believe me. Red likes to paint. Earl complains a lot about him and Tony painting lopsided…well…" Danny looked at Miranda hopelessly. "You _know…_" 

          "So you don't want to be rude in front of a lady, huh?" Miranda said, grinning. "Even if that lady happens to be a hardened sailor?" Danny gave her a look, which made Miranda laugh. "Y_es,_ Danny, I _do_ know what you're talking about. Red seems to love that plane, I always have to look at it." Miranda laughed again. "Gives the boys on the Oklahoma quite a bit of entertainment." 

          It was Danny's turn to laugh. He propped himself up out of the sand on his arms as Miranda attempted to brush all the sand out of his hair. "Look," he said, reaching over and picking something up, lightly brushing grains of sand off it. "A cowrie. These are really rare."

          "It's beautiful," said Miranda, running her index finger over both sides of it. It curled in on the bottom and where the two sides met, they intertwined like a zipper. Danny reached into his pocket and took out his army knife, and then slowly drilled a hole in the top of the shell. Then he took one of his necklaces off and slid the cowrie onto it. "Here," he said, holding it out to Miranda.        

          "Oh, Danny, thank you!" Miranda said breathlessly, throwing her arms around Danny's neck. "It's beautiful," she said again.

          "What do you say we head over to the Hula House now?" Danny suggested, standing up. "I could use a bit of beer in me."

          Miranda laughed, and the couple strode across the sand towards the lights in the distance. 


	6. Chapter Six

I think this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I love the ending of it so oh well. 

Navy Girl

Chapter Six 

          The Hula House was like a bar on the beach. Navy sailors and pilots swarmed around the place on Saturday evenings. 

          "Miranda," Danny said, starting on his second beer, "this is the most fun I've had in a long time." 

          "Yeah," Miranda said contently, fingering her new necklace and sipping slowly on her glass of wine. Danny looked into the distance as he drank, looking as if he was remembering some fond memories of other fun times. He laughed.

          "Once, me 'n Rafe flew the crop duster all the way down the runway. We got in so much trouble! But I think it was worth it," He said, draining the rest of his glass. "Say, Miranda, how about tomorrow we can go swimming? I've been meaning to ask Gooz to teach me to surf."

          "Sure, that sounds like fun!" Miranda said. "I've been meaning to get a board ever since I came to Hawaii."

          "Good. I'll ask him when we get back," Danny said, looking around the pub as if to see Gooz standing there. But, the bar remained Gooz-free, so Danny turned back to Miranda. "You know, Miranda," he began more seriously, "I want to thank you for helping me take my mind of Rafe. If it wasn't for you, I'd be digging myself into a hole and not functioning, but, you've helped me." Danny took her hands over the table, pushing his beer to the side. 

          "You know, Danny, I," Miranda said awkwardly, "I didn't really, well, _do_ anything special, I didn't, um, really _mean_ to take your mind off Rafe, even though you know it's good and all but I didn't do anything special, so you don't have to thank me for anything I didn't really do."

          Danny grinned, but didn't say any more. He just looked into Miranda's eyes for a moment and smiled. Miranda smiled back. 

          The next day, Danny picked Miranda up after she came home from the 10 o clock Mass at the local church. Then they drove straight to the beach. 

          It was bright and warm. Miranda laid out her towel and laid under Gooz's umbrella, watching Danny's feeble attempts at surfing. Gooz wasn't that much better than Danny, though. He kept running into rocks and falling off, despite an invention that he called the "Gooz Cruise Fin". Finally the two boys came out of the water, defeated. Gooz started talking about those "damned submerged rocks", but Danny just collapsed on the towel beside Miranda. Gooz decided that he wanted to go try again, to "map out those pilings".

          "Gooz is hopeless," Danny muttered drowsily. Miranda agreed. 

          "Do you know what the boys on my ship are doing right now?" she said jokingly. 

          "What?" Danny asked. 

          "Mopping. That's all they do. They mop all day long until the cows come home. Then they go to sleep and continue mopping." 

          Danny laughed and flipped over, onto his side. Miranda followed, so that she was facing him. She reached over and started playing with Danny's necklace. He reached over and looked at her cowrie. "Thank you for the shell, Danny," Miranda murmured, tilting her head so that it was brushing Danny's forehead.           "Don't mention it, Miranda," he said, pulling her closer with the necklace. Then their lips met in a kiss. Miranda closed her eyes as she reached her arms around Danny's neck and he reached around her waist. The kiss lasted a long time, and it would have continued if Gooz had not come and ruined it.

          Neither Danny or Miranda heard him walk up next to them, and since both of them had their eyes closed they didn't know that he was leaning down and…

          "Ah!" Miranda sputtered, her head suddenly soaking wet. Gooz was standing over them with a now empty bucket full of seawater. 

          "Gooz you son of a-" Danny cried, shaking his head like a dog's. "You're gonna get yours!" Gooz just walked away, holding a stitch in his side because he was laughing so hard. Miranda put her head back on the towel and sighed. Every kiss they shared was ruined. 

          Danny shook his fist at Gooz's retreating back and then laid back down, wiping water off his hair and grumbling under his breath. Miranda laughed. "That Gooz," she said, laughing gently and reaching up to wipe some drops off Danny's face.  

          "I think we're jinxed," Danny said. Miranda gave him a raised-eyebrow look and propped her head up on her hand. 

          "Why do you think that?"

          "Because, every time I try to really kiss you, or want to kiss you, something comes and…well, drops a bucket of water on our heads." Miranda laughed at this, looking fondly down into Danny's eyes. 

          "Do you want to go back in, Danny?" she said, looking at Gooz toppling over in the waves. 

          "Yeah, maybe I can get back at Gooz some way."

          "Ooh! Danny, I have an idea!" Miranda said excitedly. "When he's sleeping, we'll sneak into the barracks and pour a bucket of water on _his_ head!" 

          "Miranda, you're brilliant!" Danny said, flinging his arms around her neck. Then they went down to the water, holding hands and trying to avoid stepping on crabs or starfish. Miranda dived into an incoming wave while Danny turned over and floated on his back. 

          "I've never seen water that was so clear," said Miranda, surfacing and making her way towards where Danny was floating. She dipped her hand in and then tipped it over again. "Where I come from, the water is gray, like iron. It's cold too, not like this warm water. You're freezing in ten minutes, and the waves are small," she said as a particularly big one came towards them. Danny stopped floating and the two dived in, letting it crash above their heads. Gooz surfaced beside them, his surfboard bobbing like a cork out of the water. It trailed behind him on a string, like a dog. Gooz had a particularly glum look on his face, and the cause was apparent when he held up a rounded piece of wood. 

          "So much for the Gooz Cruise Fin!" he said angrily. "It fell off!" 

          Danny and Miranda laughed, making Gooz look even madder, which made the other two laugh harder. Finally, throwing the piece of wood out to sea, Gooz laughed too. "Hey look, it's Joe! Joe, over here!" Gooz called to a blonde boy walking on the beach, carrying a surfboard. Joe waved and stuck his surfboard in the sand, swimming over to them. As Gooz and Joe began to talk about surfing and submerged pilings, Danny drew Miranda aside.

          "How bout we go somewhere more private?" he said. Miranda shouted to the other boys that they were leaving, and Gooz and Joe waved goodbye. Danny started the car and drove to a vacant, small beach, surrounded by palm trees and big boulders. The water was clear and deep. Miranda and Danny did cannonballs off a rock, shouting with laughter. Miranda dove to the bottom and took a brief look around, combing the sand with her fingers for shells. A school of silvery fish swam by as Miranda swam upwards. Danny was floating on his back again as Miranda resurfaced. "Find anything?" he asked Miranda, righting himself in the water. Miranda shook her head and looped her arms around Danny's neck, touching noses. She smiled and turned over, floating on her back and looking up at the azure sky. 

          "It's beautiful," she murmured.

          "What is?" he asked, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. 

          "The sky. It's so blue. It gets like this sometimes back in New Jersey, but lots of times its gray. It rains a lot up there, although the beaches are beautiful." 

          "I'd like to go to New Jersey." Danny said. "Maybe we can go and meet your parents." Miranda turned her head and gave him a scrutinizing look, not knowing if he was being sarcastic or not, but he was just smiling regular. He climbed out of the water and spread out the towel on the sand. Then he walked over to a palm tree and shook it. "Rafe taught me how to do this," he said.

          "Just make sure it doesn't fall on your head," Miranda cautioned. But, soon enough, a coconut fell onto the sand. Danny picked it up and split it over his knee, handing one half to Miranda. He started eating it like a melon.

          "Mmm, it's good," Miranda murmured, letting the sweet taste spread over her tongue. 

          "Yeah, it is good," Danny agreed, throwing the empty coconut shell back onto the sand. A gull came down and started pecking at it. Miranda threw hers next to Danny's, and the gull, finding them both empty, flew away. 

          Danny and Miranda stayed at the beach all day, until neither of them could deny that they would get in trouble with their commanding officer if they stayed out much later. Danny pushed his car out of the sand and drove back to the harbor, letting Miranda off with a, "we'll get Gooz next Sunday!" and a kiss.

Miranda walked back to her room, laughing. Poor Gooz didn't know what was coming to him. But, Miranda thought, neither did we. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Navy Girl

  
Chapter Seven

Danny didn't get his retaliation until weeks later, since things kept coming up. It was the third Sunday of August when he met Miranda at the dock of the Oklahoma. She had kept her hair down, for a change, and it whipped around her face in the wind. Danny took her hand and led her down to his barracks, where a bucket full of water sat outside the door. Miranda put her hand in and shivered.   
          "Icy cold!" said Danny happily, lifting the bucket. Miranda pushed open the door and stuck her head in. The cabin was silent except for the snores of ten sleeping pilots. "Gooz is in the fourth bed on the right, next to Billy," Danny whispered hoarsely. Miranda nodded and pulled the door open the rest of the way, slipping off her shoes so that her feet made no noise. Danny crept in beside her. "Leave the door open," he hissed, "so we can get out quick. It won't be good to get in trouble with our commanding officer," he said knowingly. Miranda stayed by the door as a guard as Danny walked over to Gooz's cot. 

          He tossed a mischievous smile at Miranda as he tipped the faded yellow bucket over. Water spilled out over Gooz's pillow, and the poor man sputtered and shook his head as Danny dropped the bucket onto the floor and sped out of the room. Pilots raised their heads as Miranda slammed the door shut and ran with Danny across the vacant field and into the grass, carrying her shoes in her hand. The two crouched in the tall weeds, stifling their laughter as Gooz burst out of the barracks, shaking the water off his hair and waving his fist. Danny snorted and took Miranda's hand, and they snuck away behind the hangar. 

          "That was priceless," Miranda whispered, watching Gooz go back inside, defeated. 

          "He's going to have my head tomorrow," Danny said, laughing still. "Let's go somewhere, I can't go in now. Gooz'll kill me!"

          "Well, where do you want to go?" Miranda said, turning her head to look at Danny. Danny smiled. 

          "Let's go swimming." 

          They went down to their secret place. Miranda dove in, stopping to take her shoes off. Her dress billowed around her in the water. Danny dove in and surfaced next to her, running his fingers through her hair. Miranda smiled and ran her hand down his cheek, lopping her arms around his neck and pressing closer to him. His skin was warm even in the cold water. 

          "I love you, Miranda," he whispered. Miranda tilted her head so that her lips were next to Danny's ear.

          "I love you too, Danny," she said. 

***

          September went slowly, since Danny and Miranda's duties kept them from seeing each other except on Sundays. Then they would spend the whole day together, going swimming or surfing or bringing a picnic to a field. Then they would go eat together, and then maybe go see a movie with Danny's pilot friends and a couple sailors from the Oklahoma. October brought cooler weather, and the water turned gray. The hibiscus flowers planted around the harbor drooped, although the Hawaiian climate kept them from dying completely. By the end of November, the streets of Honolulu were draped with Christmas lights. 

          "It's beautiful!" Miranda said, looking down the main street of the city. Danny took her hand and let Miranda rest her head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "But it feels too warm to be Christmas already."

"I know," Miranda said. "It's probably snowing already at my parents house." Gooz walked out of the store that they were standing next to, and cast them a wary look. 

"He still hasn't forgiven me," Danny said to Miranda, laughing. "Hey, Gooz!" he said, waving his arm. "Want to catch a movie with me and Miranda and Red? It's a Charlie Chaplin!" he called in a wheedling voice. Gooz smiled and walked over, holding a box of donuts under his arm.

          "Donuts, this late?" said Miranda, looking questionably at the box. 

          "What's wrong with that?" asked Gooz in a hurt tone. Miranda grinned.

          "Can I have one?" she asked. Gooz held the box open and she took a glazed one. He offered the box to Danny, who took a chocolate one. Then they walked down the street towards the theater, hiding the donuts from the ushers as they sat down in the middle of one of the front rows. Red joined them a minute later. The news brief came on. Pictures of planes crashing filled the screen. Danny tensed, and Miranda took his hand, squeezing it for reassurance. He relaxed once the movie started. Miranda thought about how Rafe's death had changed Danny. He must still have an empty spot inside that even she couldn't fill. 

          When the movie was over, the four went to the Black Cat. They sat in a booth and ordered drinks. Miranda stirred her wine with her straw as she contentedly listened to the men talk about war and their planes and things. Their voices became a comforting background lullaby as Miranda gazed lovingly at Danny. Every once in a while Danny would turn and smile at her, and Miranda found herself rethinking her views on marriage.

          Ever since she was little Miranda found the idea of marriage appalling and scary. It frightened her to think about spending the rest of her life with just one person. What if she married someone who abused her, or didn't love her? What if she made a mistake? 

          But there in the diner Miranda found herself wishing that Danny would propose to her because Danny was the only thing that she was sure of. 

***

          A week later Danny sprinted down the road and up to the deck of the Oklahoma, running past a group of sailors exercising and jumping over a bucket of soapy mopping water. The sailor holding the mop itself shouted and cursed at Danny for ruining his mopping job. His apology was thrown into the wind as he ran down into the ship. He knew that this would get him punished if he was caught, but this was too important to worry about that. 

          He shoved the cafeteria doors open with his shoulder and slammed his hands down onto the table were Miranda sat, startling her and Steve and the rest of their companions and almost upsetting their lunch trays. "Miranda," Danny said, breathing heavily, "come with me!" 

          "Danny, you know I can't do that!" Miranda hissed, looking around frantically. "If anyone sees you"- 

          "Just come on!" he said, pulling her up from the table and around into a vacant corridor. 

          "What the hell's going on, Danny?" Miranda said. "You could get us both thrown out"-

          "Miranda," Danny interrupted, "Rafe's alive."     

          Miranda shut up instantly and stared at Danny disbelievingly. Danny drew a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it into Miranda's hand. She looked at it curiously. Two words stared up at her from the paper: 

I'm alive.


	8. Chapter Eight

Navy Girl 

Chapter Eight 

          Time froze for a moment as Miranda stared at the paper in her hands. It fell to the ground as Miranda hugged Danny, holding him in her arms. He pressed his head into her shoulder as his shook, and she knew that he was crying. "Danny, Danny, it's okay, it's okay," she said, holding his face in her hands. She brushed his tears away gently and he smiled, cupping his own hands around her face and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as they welled with tears. "I'm so happy!" he sobbed. 

          "Oh, Danny," Miranda said, smiling. "When's he coming in?" 

          "On the seven o clock train," he said. "Why don't you meet us at the Hula House?"         

          "Okay," she said. Then she looked around. "You better go. I'll see you tonight." 

          "See you," he said, waving at her as he jogged down the hallway and around the corner. Miranda leaned back against the wall, feeling very happy. 

***

          The hours crawled by as Miranda went through her daily routine. She missed every target in machine gun practice, and her commanding officer yelled at her for not being focused. She was grateful for it to be over.

          Five o clock rolled around and Miranda went to her closet-like room. Miranda looked around it wistfully. The green cot was covered with an ugly army blanket, and that was the only piece of furniture in the room. She looked out the porthole across the harbor, seeing the battleship Arizona docked beside them. 

          Miranda reached onto her cot and grabbed the sandwich she had saved from lunch, knowing that she would be skipping dinner. She ate it quickly and then changed her clothes, touching the pair of pants that Rafe had thrown her when they first docked at Pearl Harbor. She laughed. 

          But as seven o clock drew nearer, a nervous feeling clawed in her stomach. What if it was awkward, or if Rafe had changed? They had had such a comfortable friendship before. But there was nothing that could be done. Miranda got to the Hula House five minutes before seven and joined the group of Rafe's friends waiting at the bar. Red nervously sipped a beer, listening silently to Gooz chattering away beside him. The group stood out in their brightly colored shirts that waved in the wind coming off the ocean. Miranda tapped her fingernails against the polished wood of the bar and watched the clock that hung on the wall above the makeshift memorial. Someone had taken Rafe's picture down from the wall. The tack was still there, under the words 'Killed in Action.' A few other pictures hung around the now empty spot on the wall.

          At half past seven, Gooz slammed his hand down on the bar; making the two empty glasses in front of Red jump. "Where are they?" he said. Red drained the last drop of beer from one of the glasses.

          "Maybe the train was late," he offered. 

          "Maybe he really was killed," said Joe, earning dirty looks from the other pilots and Miranda.

          "Maybe he decided not to come back," Anthony said.

          "Or maybe, just the traffic was bad." 

          Miranda whirled around in her seat. Rafe was standing there, right next to her! She jumped off and hugged him, getting crushed by the other pilots joining in. Danny laughed, standing off the side, his hands in his pockets. Miranda disentangled herself from the knot of hula shirt-clad pilots and went over to Danny. He kissed her cheek and looked fondly at his friends, all laughing and patting Rafe on the back. Gooz took off his shirt and tossed it to Rafe, who put it on. People began asking him questions all at once. Rafe raised his hands for silence.  

          "How is he?" Miranda asked Danny, not wanting to compete with the rest of the curious men. Danny shrugged and smiled. 

          "He's Rafe," he said, laughing. "No, he's just a little shook up, and very tired." He looked over to Rafe and caught his gaze. Rafe waved at Miranda and winked and grinned at Danny. He took Miranda's hand and they went walking onto the beach, talking about small things that didn't matter. The waves crashed onto the beach, making a roaring sound. Miranda left her shoes in the sand and soon Danny took his off too. 

          "You know, Miranda," he said after they walked for a little while in silence, "knowing you has made being in the Navy worthwhile. I've always wanted to be a pilot and all, but…" Danny shrugged and smiled at Miranda, a bit lost for words. "You know…" 

          Miranda grinned. Cheers from the Hula House floated over to them. Danny cleared his throat. 

          "Miranda, I…well…um…"

          "Stop it, Danny, you're sounding like Red." 

          "Uh…"

          "Spit it out!"

          Danny got down on his knees in the sand, holding Miranda's hands and looking up at her. "Miranda, will you marry me?" 

          Miranda gaped down at him for a moment as all the happy, confused, ecstatic feelings she'd ever had clawed their way up her vocal cords and forced themselves out in one loud, "yes!" Danny picked her up and swung her around on the sand, her skirt flying out behind her. Then he set her down and their lips met in a frantic, passionate kiss. 

          Sirens wailed in the distance and the world came crashing down on the two of them. They heard shouts in the distance, and their kiss ended as the two gazed curiously towards the Hula House. They ran back, holding hands tightly. 

          MPs swarmed around the place, holding machine guns. People spilled out of the front and back entrances, throwing punches and running away. Trucks with the words **Military Police** stamped on the doors were parked haphazardly around the Hula House. A group of men in Navy uniforms ran past them.

          Rafe burst out the door and stumbled down the stairs towards Danny and Miranda. "Fight…" he gasped. 

          "Danny, I have to go, if Captain Smith gets wind that I was here, there'd be hell to pay. I love you," she said, kissing him quickly. Danny and Rafe jumped into a car and drove off as Miranda ran down the beach towards the harbor. She saw Steve running in the same direction. 

          "Hey, Steve!" she called, slowing down as he caught up to her. "Were you there?" she asked. Steve nodded. "What happened?'

          Steve shrugged. "I dunno, people just started punching. If Captain Smith finds out…" he said, shaking his head. 

          "I know," said Miranda. "Let's get out of here." They ran towards the dock and scurried silently down the empty halls. "Oh, and guess what!" Miranda whispered through her half-shut door. "I'm engaged! To Danny!" 

          Steve smiled and nodded as he went to his own barracks, and Miranda shut the door and went to bed.

***

          "What the hell"- Miranda said, rubbing her eyes. Weak morning sunlight strained through the porthole, casting a circle of light into the room. She looked at her watch. It read 7:54 AM. "The Navy doesn't do practice on Sundays," she realized, almost falling back to sleep. 

          And she would have, had not an explosion rocked the boat at that very moment.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N- this was the hardest chapter to write so far, I've been working on it for a really long time. Sorry if it's a little…choppy in some parts, I got stuck a lot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! And, we all know what Danny was doing at this time, so I didn't bother to write about it. Cameo by Evelyn in this chapter! 

Navy Girl

Chapter Nine 

          There was a frantic pounding at the door. "Miranda, wake up, wake up!" Steve was yelling. His words were drowned out by the ship's intercom. 

          "All men man your battle stations! This is NO SHIT! They just bombed the Arizona! This is NOT A DRILL!" 

          Miranda hopped out of bed and crashed out the door, almost knocking Steve off his feet. Planes buzzed overhead as sailors spilled out of the barracks in their underclothes. Miranda knew she looked ridiculous in her tight silk nightgown, slinging strings of ammo over her shoulder, but she couldn't think of her appearance now. She handed a string to Lenny, who popped it into the 50 cal and began firing into the air, hitting nothing. "Get more, get more!" he yelled frantically as the first string of bullets fell into the ocean. Miranda draped the ones she had over Lenny's shoulder and ran to get more. But when she came back, all she found was a bloody mess. 

          "Oh, Lenny," she began to say, but a bullet whizzed past her ear. She dived behind one of the buildings as men with machine guns ran past her, Steve with them.

          "Miranda, you know how to shoot, right?"  He called, pausing. 

          "Yeah," she answered. Steve tossed her a gun. "It's loaded!" he shouted, running onto the deck. Miranda followed him, not being able to run in her stupid slip. She started firing up into the air, aiming for the paths of the planes that were shooting at them.

          "Who are they?" Miranda shouted. 

          "Haven't you been paying attention?" Steve said, almost clipping one of the plane's wings. "Those are Jap planes!" 

          Just then, a strange, ominous whizzing sound filled the air. Miranda slowly looked upwards, the gun lifeless in her hands. A plane flying overhead dropped a bomb. In what seemed like slow motion, it arched in the air and fell, slowly, the sound growing louder and louder, towards the middle of the ship. 

          It crashed through the deck a mere ten feet from where Miranda stood. She began running as far away from it as she could. She was knocked off her feet when it exploded, sending a ball of fire high into the air. She slid across the deck, shielding her head from the sudden rain of debris, and scrambled to her feet, grabbing the gun. Her pink nightgown had turned black, the lace trimming a dull gray. Her hair fell in knots around her face as she threw her head back and began firing up into the air. Bullets and debris rained down around her. 

          "Watch out, Miranda!" someone called as a plane made a beeline for the ship. It crashed into one of the towers and fell onto the deck. Miranda looked up to see who had warned her.

          "Dorey!" she cried. He was standing at one of the 50 caliber guns, looking shocked at what he had just done. "Dorey, you just shot down a plane!" her voice squeaked. Dorey smiled in a kind of preoccupied kind of way as he turned back to his gun and reloaded it. Miranda bounced the machine gun in her hands and tilted it up, trying to aim for the airborne planes. 

          She was knocked off her feet again when a torpedo ripped apart one side of the ship. Miranda fell on her bottom and slid down as the ship began to tilt. The gun snagged on something and was torn out of her hands. Nameless, familiar faces grabbed the ship's railing below her. Miranda followed suit, gripping the metal with both hands and holding on for dear life. One of the men next to her let go and fell into the water with a sickening _splat._ Another one started screaming hysterically, "I can't swim!" Miranda's gut tightened into a knot as the man's fingers slipped one by one and he plummeted down. She screwed her eyes shut and tried not to listen to the splash he made when he hit the water. 

          The ship was tilting even farther over; it was at a 90-degree angle with the sea. It was getting harder to hold on. The wet rails began to slip gradually under Miranda's sweaty palms. She saw a bullet explode in one man's gut, covering her with blood. She winced as he fell lifeless into the sea. 

          She realized that his fall was short. The ship was almost all the way over! Her mind moved faster than the speed of light but all Miranda came up with was, screw them pilots.     

          Miranda mentally punched herself, as she looked frantically over her arm. The harbors surface was a good thirty feet away, but she knew she could make it. The trouble was willing her fingers to let go. 

          She closed her eyes and slackened her grip, making one last grab at the rails as she fell. The water stung her bare skin as she stretched out of her cannonball position. She panicked for a moment, making clawing movements with her arms. As she swam through the darkness and towards the light, a fire-hot pain ripped through her upper arm. Blood blossomed into the icy water, forming a film on the surface as she gasped air into her lungs, clutching at the wound.

          Danny's face flashed across her mind as she sunk back into the water. Miranda forced herself to let go of the wound and swim one-handed back up. She had to make it. She had to make it for Danny. 

          A man trying to float next to her took a bullet in the neck. A loud scream pierced the air for a moment, and then a split-second later he was gone. Miranda could see his ghostly white face sinking slowly, reluctantly, illuminated by the few faint rays of sun that had pierced the ash cloud that had risen above the harbor. 

          The water at her feet stirred a bit, and she looked down curiously. A white shape slid like a snake- TOWARDS THE ARIZONA.          

          "No!" Miranda tried to yell as the ship exploded into a spectacular ball of fire. Debris shot their way, and a hunk of metal ripped some flesh off Miranda's leg. She screamed as the pain spread through her body, numbing her senses for a moment. Her eyes wobbled in and out of focus and she felt dizzy. She clutched a piece of railing, floating on the surface of the water, and succumbed to the darkness. 

***

          When Miranda came to, she was laying in a boat. Well, her head was lying in the boat; her legs were still in the water. She struggled up but found she hadn't the strength to lift her own weight, and she slipped into the water. A strong, black hand reached out and took hold of her limp arm. She looked up and saw Dorey Miller standing in the boat. Miranda tried to smile but she couldn't. Dorey pulled her into the boat, and she slumped down on a bench. A couple other sailors were in the boat, rowing slowly. Dorey reached down into the water and pulled up what looked like a big, soaked blanket. He held it to his heart for a moment, and then handed it to Miranda. It fell into her lap and folded around her legs, clinging to her skin. Water dripped off it and pooled at her feet. It was the flag of the Arizona. Miranda remembered the explosion, remembered shot, she remembered trying to hold on to a piece of railing, but there was nothing after that. 

          Miranda saw that Dorey was rowing around in a zigzagged line towards the dock, picking up sailors along the way. "Dorey," Miranda whispered hoarsely, looking at her surroundings, "do you have any bandages?" 

          Dorey looked and saw the bullet in her arm and shards of metal in her leg. His eyes rounded out. "Miranda, you need help," he said, picking up his paddle and using all his strength to row to the dock. A few sailors, still in their white uniforms, were walking along the deck. "Take her to the hospital!" Dorey ordered, picking Miranda up and handing her to one of them. Then he rowed away, continuing his rescue mission. 

          Mud from Miranda's limbs ran down the sailor's crisp white uniform. Dazedly she noticed another wound she had not seen before- a gash on the side of her stomach. A piece of debris must have ripped through her nightie and cut the skin. She became aware that the sailor was running. The white hospital bobbed up and down in the distance, becoming larger and larger. Even from that far away, Miranda could hear screams. 

          The sailor laid her down on something hard. It felt like a tabletop, or something hard and smooth. Miranda's mind began to fade again, and the last thing she was aware of was a white face framed by brown hair, bobbing above her and talking frantically to a doctor that stood beside her. She placed a hand on Miranda's cheek, saying, "you're going to be all right." 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N- YES! I finished chapter nine, I finished chapter nine! You have no idea how long that took me to write! Phew! 

Navy Girl 

Chapter Ten 

          Danny sat on a table as a nurse poked a needle into his arm, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was looking through a window to the kitchen. A familiar body lay on a counter in there; he knew it was Miranda even though he couldn't see her face. She wasn't moving. A blonde nurse came over and started bandaging a deep wound on Miranda's arm. Danny could tell that she had been shot. Then the nurse started pointing to Miranda's leg. He tensed as he saw a doctor in a bloodstained coat come over. The doctor's hands were shaking. Damn you, calm down! Danny thought. He was going to kill Miranda if he tried to operate with those hands. The doctor picked up a scalpel as the nurse began gesturing towards the apparently wounded leg. The doctor nodded, and the scalpel disappeared from Danny's view.

          The nurse removed the needle from Danny's arm, and he hopped up from the table, about to go over to Miranda. He was out the door when he heard a shout. "We have men trapped in the harbor, we need help from anyone who can move." 

          His heart beat with rage, but Danny knew that he couldn't do anything for Miranda. The men in the harbor were another story. He followed Rafe and a few other men out the door and down to the harbor. Flames leaped from buildings, staining the azure sky with smoke. The clouds were tinted brown as a haze of ash and dirt settled in the air. He heard shouts and cries for help. Electric tools buzzed as they tried to dig into the metal of the battleship Arizona. Danny could tell that it was hopeless. Even the workers knew it was hopeless.  

***

          Miranda opened her eyes slowly. Blood was everywhere, even smeared on the walls. The nurses ran about, ignoring her. Fierce pain in her arm and leg replaced the previous numbness and Miranda wondered why she had not been given any morphine. Maybe they were out.

          She raised her arm just enough to see that the wound was bandaged. There was a bloodstain on the top of the cotton pad that had been taped over it. Miranda craned her neck to see her leg. It was bandaged too, but not with a cotton pad. A women's stocking had been tightly wrapped around her leg, almost to the point where her circulation was cut off. A nurse stumbled into the room, running a hand through her hair and leaning onto the counter. Miranda weakly reached out to her, getting the woman's attention. 

          "Danny," she mumbled to the nurse, hoping that she understood her. "Danny." 

          "Danny?" the nurse asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Danny…"

          "Danny Walker," Miranda said, getting a bit angry at the nurses stupidity. It wasn't like there were any other Danny Walkers walking around Pearl Harbor. "Danny Walker!"

          "I'll be right back," the nurse said, walking out the door. Miranda slammed the flat of her hand onto the countertop, watching the nurse walk around to another room. She started looking at Coke bottles. Coke? Screamed a voice in Miranda's head. COKE? 

          The nurse came back, the heels of her pumps clicking on the tile. It was annoying. "Danny Walker was here a few minutes ago to give blood, but he's not here anymore," the nurse said. Miranda slammed counter again, and the nurse walked away, shaking her head and muttering, "sailors." 

          Miranda tried to take a deep breath. She had to stay calm. Another nurse walked by the door; Miranda vaguely recognized her. "Nurse," she called. The nurse turned around and came back into the room. 

          "Yes?" she said. She looked tired. 

          "What happened?" Miranda asked. 

          The nurse sighed and slid onto the counter, sitting at Miranda's feet. "The Japanese bombed the Harbor. I don't know the details." 

          Miranda leaned back and sighed, cradling her head in her hands. 

***

          Danny walked back from the Harbor the next day towards the hospital. His arms were black and covered with grease and soot from the ships. He had seen men die today, he had been right there and he hadn't been able to help them, and still all he thought about was Miranda. He had to get to her, to see if she was okay. He broke into a run, shoving nurses in white uniforms out of his way in haste. He dodged a doctor carrying a scalpel and turned a corner, elbowing his way through the crowds to the kitchen. A nurse stopped him.

          "Where d'ya think you're goin', huh? Nobody's allowed'n Intensive Care, y'hear?" she said through a mouthful of bubble gum.   
          "Yeah, I hear you," Danny said, walking past her into Intensive Care, anyway. He noticed Miranda laying on one of the cots; they must have moved her off that uncomfortable counter and moved her into a real bed. He scurried over to her and took her hand. Her face was placid; she was sleeping. He squeezed her hand. Her head moved slightly, sending her long brown hair tumbling over the pillow. He absentmindedly wrapped a strand of it around his finger. Miranda's eyes moved under the lids and her lips parted. 

          "Danny." 

          "Yes, Miranda," Danny said, leaning over to hear what she was saying. She rolled over in her bed, away from him.

          "Danny." 

          "She's sleeptalkin', son," said a kindly doctor passing by. Danny nodded and squeezed her hand again, waiting for her to wake up. He waited an hour before she opened her bleary eyes and turned towards Danny.

          "Danny," she said, curling her fingers around his hand. Danny's eyes filled with happy tears. She was all right! 

          "How are you feeling, Miranda?" he asked, his voice shaking just a bit. She heard it and smiled. 

          "I'm doing okay now," she answered. "How are you? Are you hurt?" 

          "No."

          "How's Rafe?" 

          "He's good. I want to stay longer but I have to get back to work." Danny paused. "There's still men trapped alive inside the battleships."

          Miranda closed her eyes. Her lashes shook as she nodded. Danny leaned down to kiss her, and then he left. Miranda leaned back onto her pillow, curling up and giving in to her tears. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N- in this story, there are about to be a few **major time changes. **Instead of shipping out that day, Danny and Rafe join Doolittle the _next_ day. And it will be exactly eight months from now until the day of the Doolittle Raid. And it wasn't important before, but Betty survived the Pearl Harbor attack. You'll see! :0) And by the way, I'm not good with lemons or whatever so don't be disappointed _. 

Navy Girl

Chapter Eleven 

          Danny walked to the hospital, his feet feeling like they were made of lead. He collapsed in the chair by Miranda's bedside, automatically taking her hand and stroking it softly. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted. She looked peaceful. Danny longed to kiss her but he knew he couldn't, not while she was sleeping. Instead, he moved his hand to her hair, absentmindedly playing with the long brown locks. Miranda turned her head towards him, opening her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head, stroking Danny's cheek. He needed a shave. 

          "Hey," she said. Danny smiled, but it was a sad smile. 

          "Hey," he replied. Miranda sighed. Things weren't the way they were supposed to be. "How are you doing?" Danny was saying. 

          "Fine," Miranda replied automatically. Danny nodded. Miranda eased herself off the bed and sat in Danny's lap, curling her knees up to her chest and resting her head against Danny's shoulder. He stroked her arm, gazing into her eyes. "How're we going to make it right, Danny?" she asked him, closing her eyes and thrilling at his touch. 

          "I don't know," he said softly. He leaned down and pulled her towards him, giving her an impassioned kiss. Miranda raked her fingers through his hair. Danny looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so that they were pressed together awkwardly in the small chair. 

          Finally they broke apart as static interrupted their kiss. Someone was turning on a radio in the other room. Miranda rested her head on Danny's shoulder, playing with his necklaces. The static grew louder and then abruptly softer, as words crackled in through the speakers. "Day…live…infamy…" was all that Miranda could pick out. She knew that it was the president talking, but she didn't make any extra effort to listen. 

          What more could he tell her when he hadn't even been there? 

***

          A week later Miranda walked out of the hospital, limping slightly. She leaned on Danny's uniformed arm. His medals glinted in the Hawaiian sun. Miranda twisted her engagement ring nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous. All she would be doing was saying goodbye to a bunch of dead people. 

          She took a shuddering breath. This would make it official. It would make everyone that had died really dead.

          It was unreal. 

          Danny looked down at her lovely face and saw concern in her eyes. He patted her arm gently. "It's okay," he murmured. Miranda looked up at him, her eyebrows drawn together in a doubtful expression. The empty hangar that they were using as a memorial loomed closer. Miranda stopped in her tracks. 

          "What is it?" 

          "I just forgot," said Miranda, rooting around in her pocketbook. It swung awkwardly on her arm; she wasn't used to carrying one. "Aha!" she said, producing an envelope from the bag. "It was on my nightstand this morning." 

          "Miranda, can you open that later? The ceremonies are about to start."

          "I know." She replied, opening the envelope. A piece of paper fell into her hand. "Orders from Colonel Johnson." Miranda read, confused. Then her eyes widened. "Danny!" she shrieked, waving the paper around. "Danny, they have a position open! On an aircraft carrier!"   

          Danny stood there shocked for a moment. "When do you leave?" 

          Miranda looked at the paper again. "Three days. They're flying me out on a helicopter." She looked up from the letter and saw Danny's face. It looked like a kaleidoscope of emotions. "Oh, Danny," she said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "It's going to be okay, you'll see. It's going to be okay." 

          Danny held her to him, a tear sliding down his cheek and onto her shoulder. Miranda felt as if she had been stabbed as she buried her face in his chest. She had wanted that position on a carrier so badly but she would give it up just to be with Danny, in the harbor. 

          "Danny!" called a voice. Rafe was running towards them. He stumbled and stared as he realized that he had just trespassed on an intimate scene. "S-sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. "Um, Danny, this is for you. We fly out tomorrow." Danny took the paper. 

          "Looks like we only have one night left together, Miranda," said Danny, looking into her eyes. A flush crept into her cheeks. Her heart pounded in her chest. Danny's face mirrored her feelings. 

          "To the hotel, then," she said, embarrassed. Danny smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back into Honolulu, looking to the night before them. 

***

          Danny lay awake later that night, holding Miranda in his arms. He had never realized how soft her skin was before. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, so he knew she was asleep as he kissed her gently. He didn't care. 

          Ever since January, when they met, Danny had known there was something special about Miranda. Every time he saw her, the only girl in a line of male soldiers, her blue ties flapping in the wind, his heart smiled, however sad he had been before. Now he was sure that Miranda was the one for him, even surer then he was the night at the Hula House when they had first agreed to be married. 

          And that was pretty damn sure. 

          He felt Miranda's fingers touch his chest and at first he thought she had awakened, but then he realized that she was still holding onto his tag necklaces. He smiled, bending his head so that her forehead brushed his. Miranda looked so innocent asleep. You would never guess she was a sailor. 

          _She's still a sailor_, Danny's mind said, _even though she works on an aircraft carrier now, that's still a boat. _But Danny's heart was afraid of the change and he wished that she had never been assigned that position on the carrier. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. His heart yearned for her even now when he was holding her in his arms. Her hair brushed against his body as her head moved. She opened her eyes. 

          "Danny," she whispered, smiling, "is it morning already? Why are you awake?" He shrugged. 

          "I was just thinking," he said. Miranda could tell that he wasn't talking about happy thoughts and the smile was wiped from her face. She bit her lip. "I wish you weren't leaving," Danny said, stroking her cheek. She took his hand and held it, looking down. "I know I'm going to miss you."

          "I'll write to you," she offered, knowing that it wouldn't cheer him up. 

          "I know," he said, his heart heavy. "But I can't imagine being so far away from you, not being like this," he said, tracing a line around her face and down her arm with his finger. Her face drew together in a sad expression. "I'm going to marry you when we come back," he said. Miranda's smile was brighter this time.

          "I love you so much, Danny." 

          "I love you too, Miranda." 

***

          Danny and Miranda stood by the plane, kissing passionately and not wanting to let go of one another. They didn't care who was watching. Tears slid down Miranda's cheeks as she felt Danny's hand on the small of her back, pulling her body against his. She ran his hand down his cheek. He had not shaved this morning. 

          "Danny," she said helplessly as he finally pulled away. He gave her one final kiss and then picked up his bags. Miranda covered her mouth with her hands, fearing that she would scream and tear her own skin if she let them do what they wanted. She already missed Danny. A steady river ran down her cheeks as she sat down on a bench, trying to stifle her sobs. People were staring at her. She suddenly felt like a self-conscious wreck so she walked back to the Oklahoma. It would have been better if Steve had been waiting for her, offering a kind word or a mug of coffee, but Miranda didn't look for him. He had been killed in the raid. 

          Miranda collapsed onto the cot in her room, watching the cresting waves far out on the sea. Funny to think that she would be out there in two days on a strange boat with strange sailors.

          She felt a pain in her heart. She had gotten to know the sailors on this ship and she had gained their respect, even though she was a woman. Miranda was not looking forward to repeating the process. _Maybe these new sailors will be different,_ she thought. But from this point in her life, the future didn't look too bright. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N- I'm not that familiar with positions on aircraft carriers, but she is being trained to be one of those people who hold the flags and duck under the wings of the planes that are taking off, but that's not really going to matter to the story. 

Navy Girl

Chapter Twelve 

          Miranda stood on the deck of the USS Hornet, looking around the ship. She clutched her bags in her hands as she viewed the vastness of the boat. The _battleships_ had looked smaller than this. 

          Towards one end of the ship was a big, fat tower. Planes were parked down that end. The other, longer end of the ship was just a big runway. Miranda, in a brief moment of humor, noted that there was not a mopping sailor in sight. Way to go. 

          One of the officers assigned her to a small bunk in the corner, and she threw her bags on the lowest tier. The officer, who introduced himself as Officer Donavan, began speaking as she looked around the long room. "You will be trained in a crash course for your position," he said in an official sounding voice. "Usually it takes years to fulfill the training but the officer"- here Officer Donovan coughed-"the _officer_ had some _complications_ and"-

          "That's okay," Miranda said. "If they can train a girl to use a gun, I think I can handle it." 

          "Very well," said Officer Donovan, standing straight and saluting her, and then walked away. Miranda had no idea why she had been saluted, but she had more important matters on her mind. A redheaded, freckled sailor was smiling and waving her over. 

          "Hi," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Austin."

          "Hi, Austin," Miranda said. "I'm Miranda." 

          "I'm going to teach you how to do your job and then how to avoid getting killed."

          "That's comforting," said Miranda, following Austin out of the bunks and out into the sunlight. The Pacific Ocean stretched in all directions, with not a dot of land in sight. It gave Miranda an unsettled, nervous feeling. She was standing in the middle of nothing and she did not like it.

          "Freaky, huh?" said Austin, following her gaze. "You'll get used to it." He walked over to the side of the runway, where a plane was about to take off. "Watch him," he said, pointing to a man kneeling by the side of the runway. "He's going to retire, and the other man left, so that leaves just me and that's why we need you. Two people do this job, or else it's too dangerous." 

          _Well, at least there's one person on this boat that thinks I can do it,_ Miranda thought. 

***

          A few weeks later, Miranda stood in her nightgown, leaning over a toilet. Her stomach lurched and she threw up, feeling awful. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Miranda thought. Then it dawned on her. 

          _"Mommy, why were you throwing up in there? Mommy, what's wrong?" "I'm pregnant, baby! You're going to have a new brother or sister. Are you happy?" "Yes, Mommy!" _

Miranda remembered that day, the day she had learned that she was going to be a big sister. It stood out more prominently than ever in her mind. 

          She was pregnant. 

***

          Miranda decided not to tell Danny- he had other things on his mind and frankly Miranda was still in denial. She didn't go see the doctor and she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to lose her job on the carrier and leave the Navy. She vowed to take it easy and to tell the doctor when it was necessary. 

          The months passed by, and she felt the baby kick more than once. Her belly rounded out but she did not show as much as other women did. This worried her but the baby seemed to be fine. Miranda knew she was being stupid and even endangering another life but she had always done things on her own and if people in medieval times could to it, so could she. 

          Soon came the month of November. Miranda stood on the deck of the ship, feeling the baby kick inside of her. Around the carrier she had noticed a few things. The planes that were parked on the ship were bombers, and people were acting nervous, like skittish hoses. They shied at every noise and spent a lot of their time looking over their shoulder.

          Then came the day that it was all explained to Miranda. 

          "Danny!" she shrieked, seeing him walking around with Rafe on the deck. She sprinted down the side of the runway towards him. He swept her up in his arms and they kissed. Rafe smiled and walked over to them. "Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked.

          "Miranda, what are you doing here?" he said. 

          "I work here! This is my carrier!" she said, touching his face and his hair and running her hands over his shoulders to make sure he was really there. Danny buried his face in her neck, kissing it passionately. Miranda touched her nose to the top of Danny's head, smiling contentedly. 

          "Hey, pilots! Doolittle wants ya!" someone called from over by the tower. Danny looped his arm around Miranda's waist and they walked over to them, Rafe trailing behind. Rafe leaned against one of the planes and Danny and Miranda stood next to him. A man of medium-height with brown hair and blue eyes and an aura of authority paced around in front of the assembled pilots. "Now I can tell you what we're here for," he said, looking at the pilots. Miranda recognized a number of familiar faces in the crowd. "We're going to Tokyo, and we're going to bomb it."

          The pilots digested this news, sitting in silence for a second. Then Rafe yelled and tossed his hat in the air, Danny kissed Miranda happily, and the rest of the pilots cheered. 

          Later, Miranda stood next to Danny contentedly in a meeting for the pilots, contentedly running her hand through Danny's hair. Danny's arm was around her waist and she leaned against his shoulder. The war talk seemed so far away. 

          "But how're we going to land?"

          "You're not going to. As soon as the planes are airborne, the carrier turns around and leaves." 

          Miranda was rudely pulled back to earth as she heard this last. Not going to land? 

          Colonel Doolittle explained how they were to crash land the planes and hope for the best. Miranda's stomach lurched and she hoped that she wouldn't throw up. She looked into Danny's face. He took her face in her hands and they touched noses. "It's going to be all right," he said, looking into her eyes. Miranda's heart felt heavy. 

          Later on Miranda lay in bed, facing the wall. She heard Danny climb under the sheets with her and snuggle his body up against hers. She turned around to face him, and her heart fell. The last time they had been like this…

          Now would be the perfect time to tell him. He deserved to know. Miranda opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. She felt nauseous again. She closed her mouth up. If she told Danny then he would send her back to Hawaii and now they needed her more than ever. _I'm just serving my country,_ Miranda told herself. _It's okay. _

Danny kissed her goodnight and in moments was asleep. Miranda looked into his peaceful face and cried softly, knowing what her child's father didn't. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Navy Girl

Chapter Thirteen 

          "All men man your battle stations!"

          Miranda turned over in her bunk, knocking into Danny. "No." she said grumpily. She had had this nightmare too many times to believe it. 

          But the nightmare wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Where was Steve knocking on the door? Where was Lenny? Where were the bullet wounds in her arm and leg? 

          "Miranda! Wake up, wake up!" There. It was the nightmare. "MIRANDAAAAA!" someone was shaking her shoulder. Miranda opened her eyes. Danny was there, looking frantically into her eyes. "Come on, come on!" 

          "What?" asked Miranda, hopping out of bed. Out the porthole she saw explosions in the distance. 

          "Jap patrol boats. We're taking off." Danny ran to his plane.

          "Ten more cans of fuel for each plane, every plane!" someone was yelling. Miranda went over and grabbed one can- she had read that pregnant women weren't supposed to do heavy lifting. _But then again,_ Miranda thought,_ pregnant women aren't supposed to be in the Navy, either._

She passed the fuel into someone in a plane. Rafe looked down at her. "Miranda, we need your help! Get up here!" Miranda climbed into the plane, squatting next to Rafe. 

          "What is it?" she yelled over all the noise. 

          "We can't find him!"

          "Find who?"

          "The guy who lets the bombs down, we need you to do it! Just press these switches, this one for one, this one for two, and so on. Please, Miranda! When I say, just press them!" 

          "But, Rafe!" Rafe was already running around, replacing the tail guns with broomsticks. Miranda climbed out of the plane, running to Danny. They shared one last, frantic kiss.

          "Miranda!" 

          "I'm coming, Rafe!" Miranda climbed into the plane, closing the hatch behind her. 

          "Turning on one!" came Rafe's voice from the cockpit. 

          "Turning on two!" said Red. The engines came to life and the plane began to move. Miranda pressed her hands down flat against the metal floor, crouching in front of the switches for the bombs. The plane jerked. Red whooped from the cockpit. Miranda felt nauseous and doubled over for a moment. 

          "Target in sight," said Rafe, turning around to look at Miranda for a moment. "You all right, Miranda?"

          "No," she said, holding her stomach.

          "That's okay," Rafe said, turning back. "Ready? Bombs away!"

          Miranda reached out and pressed the buttons. "One away! Two away!" she said. "Three away! Four away!" a blast of cold wind hit her as the bomb hatch opened and the bombs dropped out of sight. There was a blinding flash of light as the friendship medals that were wired to the bomb caught the sun. Then they exploded, ripping a factory apart. Miranda sat back, her job done. 

          Anti-aircraft bullets began to explode outside the plane. Rafe dodged through them and the plane miraculously escaped unscathed. Red leaned back in his seat, but Rafe was tense. "Come on, come on," he muttered. 

          "I see the coast!" Rafe yelled suddenly into his radio. Miranda heard Danny's voice come in through static but she couldn't understand what he was staying. He was still alive, and that was enough. The baby delivered a ferocious kick and Miranda bent over, breathing heavily and moaning from the pain. Then men beside her were handing cans of fuel back and forth, and Red shouted something to Rafe. The plane lowered in the air. 

          "Here we go!" Rafe yelled. All of a sudden the plane seemed to flip over and slide a little bit. Miranda tumbled over. "Is everyone okay?" Rafe asked, getting out of the plane and huddling behind the wind. The other men and Miranda followed, crouching next to Rafe. A couple of men pulled out guns as Japanese troops ran towards them. They shared ammo between them, but it didn't look very hopeful. A feeling of dread crawled through Miranda's heart. 

          A plane flew overhead. "Danny!" Rafe said. The plane shot down the enemy troops and exploded in a fireball on the other side of the field. "NO!" Rafe shouted, getting up and running across the field. Miranda followed but she was not quick enough. One bullet entered the side of her stomach and the other hit her foot. She collapsed in the field, crying out from the pain. She crawled over to where Danny lay. 

          "Danny," she moaned, "I'm hit…" 

          "Uh," he said, "I got something in my neck…" Rafe came over and pulled a shard of glass out of Danny's neck. Danny turned to Miranda.

          "Miranda," he cried, reaching out to her. She huddled close to him, feeling very cold. There was a strange sensation in her lower stomach. 

          "Danny!" she shouted as she realized what was happening. She looked frantically around. "The baby's coming!" 

          "What?" he asked, his eyes round with confusion. 

          "I was pregnant but I didn't want to tell you! I've been pregnant since the night you left but I didn't want to leave and now the baby's coming! Help me please!" She cried, grasping Danny's coat. Danny's face showed pain and a little anger but his eyes were filled with love. He was going to be a father. 

          One of the Japanese soldiers tied him to a branch. They shoved Miranda aside, thinking her already dead. Danny swelled with anger. "Don't do that!" he cried out harshly. One of the Japanese soldiers shoved him with the butt of his gun and then shot him twice in the leg. Danny coughed out blood, clutching at his wounds and falling down next to Miranda. Rafe shot the soldier just as shouts came from above. There was a helicopter flying above them. It landed in the field. Chinese soldiers spilled out, carrying stretchers. 

          "Over here!" Rafe yelled. "We need two stretchers!" Four soldiers ran over, scooping Miranda and Danny onto the stretchers and carrying them to the helicopter. It flew away, followed quickly by others. 

          Inside the helicopter, Miranda was clutching the white coat of a kindly looking Chinese doctor. Danny was staring dazedly at them. "The baby's coming!" Miranda yelled. Her face was scrunched up. "Ah!" she cried. Cries filled the helicopter as the doctor looked, shocked, at the baby. He froze for a moment, and then washed the baby off quickly. He handed the baby to Miranda. "It's a boy," he said. Miranda handed the boy to Danny, who took him in his weak arms. 

          "He's handsome," Danny coughed out, smiling weakly at Miranda and handing him back to her. But the smile was wiped from his face when he saw Miranda. She was limp, her eyes still open, and she wasn't breathing. "Miranda, no! You can't go! I love you too much!" Danny cried, shaking her. "No!" He combed her hair with his fingers, his tears dripping down onto her peaceful face.  


	14. Epilogue

Navy Girl 

Epilogue 

          "She died from the strain of childbirth after getting shot twice. She lost too much blood to live. I'm sorry." 

          Danny stared at the doctor, who had just covered Miranda with a sheet. They were in a hospital in China. Red, Rafe, and Gooz stood outside the door. Rafe held the crying baby. His name was Danny. 

***

          I can't believe I'm finished!!!!!!!! I have ideas for a sequel but only if you guys want to read more. :0) Thanks everyone who reviewed. This is the most fun I've ever had writing a story, and come to think of it this is the first story I've ever finished. Yay! I can't believe it!!!!!!! Please review! 


End file.
